YANG MANA CINTANYA HIRUMA?
by Chafujitaoz
Summary: percintaan hiruma yang membinggungkan yang sedang mencari cinta sejatinya.apakah ia akan mendapatkannya.? silahkan para reader yang membacanya sendiri. DIS,,,


Maaf saia yang kemaren karena author pada komplen soal huruf o nya, jadi saya edit deh...

Maaf atas kesalahan yang memalukan ini..*nunduk-nunduk*

Jadi saia edit..semoga yang ini lebih baik dari ffn sebelumnya..

Mungkin karena saia baru di sini jadi setiap ffn ku jadi kacau balau..maaf ya...dan juga tolong bimbingannya...

Yap ayo...mulai membaca...

**Disclaimer: ini bukan punya ku tapi punya RIICHIRO INAGAKI dan YUUSUKE MURATA..**

**Selebihnya OC kuuu... ^w^**

**Selamat membaca...**

**Don't like, don't read...

* * *

**

Kalou kita liat anime di eyeshiel21,hiruma di anime tuh rada ganas tapi gak pernah kesentuh nama nya cinta..

Disinikan dibahas masalah percintaan hiruma..

* * *

SMU demon disitulah para pemain rugby demon devil bats itu liburan cuaca panas.

Para pemain demon berliburan bersama ke hawaii.

Nah,disaat itu hiruma dengan senjata yang sering ia bawa dan bersama-sama teman-teman sedang menurunkan barang-barangny dari bus.

"bantuin donng, berat nih.." rengek sena pada teman-temannya.

"ya ampun sena,kasian sini bantuin sena." Pinta mamori.  
"iya...iya, sini gua bantuin demi mamori yang tersayang" balas monta.  
"what..? idih..jember ! jangan pangil gua kaya gitu napa" kata mamori jijik.  
"baiklah..!" jawab monta lemes.

"hey anak-anak sialan, cepetan! lelet banget sih..! " seru hiruma sambil makan permen karet dan dengan gaya cool nya.  
"iya..iya.."seru anak-anak tim demon dan mamori hanya melihat hiruma diam sambil tersipu malu..(disini mamori suka sama hiruma..^^a)

Selesai mengangkati barang-barang ke hotel.  
Mereka masing-masing pergi kemana yang mereka suka,Kecuali hiruma yang sedang malas-malasanan dikamar hotelnya.  
karena kelama-lamaan hiruma bosen jadi ia putuskan tuk keluar dari hotel mencari angin segar.

Baru beberapa menit keluar dari kamarnya, ia langsung disambut oleh wanita yang berambut coklat dan . yang ke betulan lewat kamar hiru lalu bertanya.."hey hiruma,ka..kamu mau kemana..?"tanya wanita itu degan gugup.  
Tapi sayang hiruma membalas dengan dingin.."apa urusan mu..?"  
"tidak….tidak kok" jawab mamo dengan sedih.  
Tidak lama didepan mamori, lalu hiru pun pergi dari tatapan sedih disadari hiru dan mamo ternyata ada dua sosok hewan monyet dan badak eh bukan dua sosok pria yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan monta dan sena yang sedang mengintip dibalik pintu kamar mereka.

"hey sena geseran dong..! sempit nih..!" pinta monta.

"ssssttt...monta, jangan berisik nanti kita ketahuan.." omel sena sambil bergeser sedikit agar monta ke posisi monta ada diatas sena dan sena dibawah monta.  
Setelah hiru pergi mereka keluar dari sarangnya, duh salah dari peresembunyiannya.  
sebelum itu ia melihat punggung hiru yang pergi menjau lalu mamo bersedih,mereka menghibur mamo.  
"kak, sudahlah hiruma memang selalu begitu.." kata pria yang berambut coklat dan ada piso yang menancap di kepalanya.  
"huh.. apa-apaan itu hiruma, jangan mentang-mentang dia kapten demon dia jadi semena-mena begitu sama kita! sini kau hiruma gua hajar kau"..seru pria yang berambut duren dan menyerupai monkey dengan kesalnya *hahaha aneh-aneh aja*  
"sudalah sena.. monta, tidak apa-apa kok..lagi pula memang kamu berani sama hiru,monta..?"tanya mamo dengan sedikit terkikik dan tersenyum kecil dibibirnya karena tingkah laku monta yang sok berani.  
"yaaaa… enggak sih " jawab monta tersipu malu.  
Disaat itu ada bapak-bapak yang selalu make ikat kepala dikepalanya yang baru keluar dari kamarnya dan membawa peralatan pembangunannya yang siap tuk memreteli perabotan saja membalikkan badannya dari pintu ia melihat perkumpulan kecil didekat kamarnya karena penasaran akhirnya ia memutuskan tuk bertanya "hey sedang apa pada ngumpul nih disini ?"  
"gak ada apa-apa, cuman ngobrol aja kok..! eh..? kok kau bawa peralatan pembangunan? Disinikan mau liburan..?"tanya monta bingngung.  
Dengan singkat,padat dan jelas dan juga sambil nyengir kuda PEDE musashi menjawab "gua mau pretelin kamar hotel dan gua bawa pulang".  
"eh,,?" sena dkk disana swetsdrop  
Hening..  
Hening..  
Tidak banyak basa basi mereka bertiga pun pergi dari situ meniggalkan musashi bersama cengiran kudanya yang hampir kering karena di kacangin.  
Sedang kan musashi yang ditinggal kan sendiri bingung dan bertanya-tanya .

**Back t0 hiruma..**

Di saat perjalanan ia bingung mau kemana tapi ia putus kan ke sungai *whaaaa.. dihawaii ada sungai*

Baru tinggal beberapa langkah menuju sungai, hiru melihat dan tak menyangka akan bertemu sesosok wanita yang super duper beautiful, ia melongo gak percaya dan bergerak maju.

tapi sayang musibah melanda hiru, ia terjatuh, terguling, terseret m0bil ,mr0s0t dari atas ke bawah sungai..*lebay*  
Setelah berhenti dari permainan merosot.  
wanita yang ada disitu kaget dan menghampiri hiru dan tuk memastikan hiru sudah mati atau masih hidup, dan juga bermaksud menolong hiru tapi hiru ke buru sadar.  
Tak lama hiru tekapar oleh musibah itu.  
Wanita itu bertanya kepada hiru "kau tidak apa-apa.?"  
"ah.. tidak papa kok" jawab hiru dengan gugup.

TBC...

* * *

Okeh..nanti kita sambung di chap berikutnya..bey..bey...dan terimakasih pada yuusaki kuchiki,undine-yaha dan maru p natsuzawa telah ripiyu yang kemaren yang gembel.*SUJUT-SUJUT*

Cha: yes...ffn..ulangan sudah bersambung..yeeeeyyy...\(^O^)/ tunggu chap berikutnya ya dan maaf kalo ada tulisan yang mungkin kurang berubah.

Fujita: makasih..*nunduk*

Oz: kalou udah baca jangan lupa ripyu..awas kalou kagak..*ngancem*

Cha: hey..hey...oz-chan jangan begitu ama reader, mereka senang kita pun senang kok..!:D

Oya,,jangan anggap serius perkataan oz-chan dia lagi setrezzzzz...

Oz: hey...*dichidori*

Cha: kiyaaaaaa...oz-chan kau dari mana dapet jurus ituuuu...kyaaaa..fujitaaaa...help meee.!

Oz: kekekeke...yang pasti gua belajar dari sasuke-sensai...puaahahaha..sini kau jangan lariiii...

Fujita: ogah ah..selagi mereka kejar-kejaran mending saia tutup nih cerita..

holla para reader ,Makasih sekali lagi buat yang udah baca dan jangan lupa ripyu yaa..:) *tling..ilang*


End file.
